The invention relates to a control console comprising installed microswitches, particularly for the control of apparatus in the operating room.
In the case of all apparatus which are to be utilized in the operating room, the sterilizability of at least all touchable surfaces is necessary. All parts which cannot be sterilized in some form must be covered with sterile sheets prior to the operation. This is virtually not possible, particularly in the case of control consoles in which the displayed measured values must be read off and the switches to be operated cannot be actuated in a blind fashion. If such control console, namely, is wiped off with a disinfectant, in the case of push buttons, the risk always remains that the protruding edges of these push buttons, when depressed, take up germs from the interior of the apparatus and that they will have become unsterile by the time of their release. This leads to the necessity of setting up these control consoles in an auxiliary room. During the operation, an additional operator must be there who operates and monitors the control console at the call of the operating room.